Meeting of Seasons
by RandomnessRulesMe
Summary: There's a meeting of the spirits of seasons. Global warming has changed Earth but they will discover more in the meeting than they thought. Contains Winter x Spring


**Hey Guys so this is my first RotG fanfic. Contains Jack Frost x OC/Winter x Spring well not really. You'll find out sooner or later. One shot.**

**THE MEETING OF SEASONS**

"Go to the meeting of Seasons they said, it would be fun they said."

~Flashback~

"Jack, they need you at the meeting." North said pleading with me, Jack Frost.

"But I don't want to."

"You are the spirit of winter, Jack. They need you to be there."

"So what are we gonna talk about there?"

"Maybe you're gonna schedule the days you change seasons. The world is changing you know. It isn't how it used to be."

"Okay, I'll go then." I said, leaving.

"1…2…3…" North said, counting with his fingers.

I came back to the room "How do I get there?" I asked.

"Teleport?" North was already holding his crystal ball which opens portals to anywhere. I went inside and then I'm here.

~End of Flashback~

"Where is that thing? I don't even know where I'm heading!" Jack exclaims in anger. He turns around to see this HUGE palace

"I wonder how I didn't see…THAT." He says pointing to the palace.

Inside the palace, it was huge. It looked bigger then the outside actually. The floors and the walls were made of Crystal.

Jack was amazed at everything, which was rare especially since it was Summer time.

Jack walks forward until he sees a door which says "MEETING ROOM"

Jack opens the door and there were three people, in this case "spirits", inside. They were all shocked and all did a fight stance at the door

"Sorry for barging in, I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter."

"Oh." They all said in unison and dropped their stance.

"Welcome Jack" Said a girl with pastel pink hair and had ombre sky blue at the bottom. Her eyes were green and her skin was fair. She looked like she was Jack's age. She wore a summer dress that had this sepia-ish color, she was wearing brown oxford shoes.

Jack looked down, at the girl's shoes. Jack doesn't wear shoes so he's curious on how shoes felt like on your feet.

"While you're busy admiring Rose's shoes, let us introduce ourselves." A tanned boy said, snapping his fingers in front of Jack's face. He also looked like Jack's age. He was blonde with blue eyes. The boy was only wearing surf boy shorts and flip flops, what a way to dress in a meeting right. He looked like a normal beach boy for Jack and not a spirit at all.

"I'm Brandon Waves, Spirit of Summer."

"Oh, so that's why." Said Jack

"'That's why' what?" asked Brandon in a snobbish tone.

"You just really look like a 'surfer dude' and now I get why."

"Don't mess with my past!" Brandon said, grabbing Jack by the collar of his shirt. Jack was wearing a black t-shirt since it was summer and he gets hot easily.

"Hey, stop that you two!" The pink haired girl said. "By the way, I'm Rose Bloom, Spirit of Spring, nice to meet you." Rose hands out her hand in front of Jack.

Jack smiles and shakes hands with Rose. Jack suddenly had this feeling of familiarity. This tingling in his soul that makes him feel at home. He felt like they've known each other before.

"Hi, I'm Maple Marigold, Spirit of Autumn!" said a girl beside Rose. Maple was literally a little girl. She reminded Jack of his sister. They looked the same, the height, the eyes, the color of hair, the skin tone. Their only difference was that Maple's hair was curly and that she was wearing overalls.

Jack felt dazed, he just stared at Maple. "Hello, Earth to doofus!" Brandon snapped his fingers in front of Jack's face.

"Oh, sorry." Jack said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Maple asked tugging on Jack's pants.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You just…looked like someone I know."

They proceed with their meeting. Everything was going smoothly until…

"I bet Jackie-boy here is as cold as the Himalayas!" Brandon said smugly, thinking this was pay back time. "Maybe the reason why he's cold-hearted is because he doesn't care."

Jack stood up from his chair to smack this hot head in the face.

Brandon smirked thinking that he finally pushed Jack's buttons. Brandon always looks for trouble.

"Stop that!" Rose shouted, holding up her palm. She used her Spring magic to get the plants in the pot nearby to wrap Jack's fist in mid air.

"What do you know?!" Jack shouted in anger at Rose. "You probably haven't even experienced loss or to protect someone you love!"

Rose put down her hand to release Jack's fist from the plants. "You're right, I don't." Rose made her way to the door.

"Rose, are you okay?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, I just need a breather." Rose opens the door and goes outside.

Everyone was staring at the door.

Silence fell on the room.

"It's all your fault popsicle brain!" Brandon exclaimed.

Jack looked down and sat on his chair.

"You were wrong, Jack." Maple said.

"Yeah I know, I screwed everything up, I never should have burst out like that."

"No, not about that."

Jack's head shot up.

"It's a about Rose not knowing anything about loss and protecting people. Rose felt all of those. She actually lost her family while she was still very little. She had to live with her aunt and cousins. Her aunt was really strict and didn't let her play outside with the other kids. But she had a best friend who always sneaks in her aunt's house just so she could play. They grew up together until one winter when her friend died. Her friend fell in the icy lake." Jack suddenly widened his eyes. "They never got the body out of the lake. Rose died in spring, trying to save one of her cousins from a falling tree." Maple felt really sad telling the story of Rose's past.

"I'm sorry." Jack said looking down.

"Don't tell that to us, tell that to her." Brandon said. There was a long pause. "What are you waiting for, Winter? GO!"

Jack stood up and ran outside. He saw a trail of flowers on the walls and the floor. It was a sign of Rose. He followed the trail to a garden. Rose was there, sitting on a fountain in the middle of the garden, she was splashing the water."

Rose was looking at the water, looking at her reflection. Making ripples on the reflection of her face. She was making different kinds of flowers and dropping them on the water. She saw someone else's reflection in the water.

It was Jack.

"Hey." Jack said, and sits next to her.

"Hey." She greeted back, she sounded sad.

"Look, Rose, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things."

Rose didn't respond, she was still looking at the water.

"I know now what happened to you."

Rose looked at him eye to eye.

"You" Jack said and put a flower he picked up on the way there, behind Rose's ear. "Are my best friend."

"You-" Rose's statement was cut by Jack.

"Remembered? Yeah." Jack said finishing the statement.

Jack hugs Rose. Her tears falling down on her cheeks and she buried her face in Jack's chest.

THE END

**So this isn't going to be continued. This will be the one and only because I ran out of plots for this. Don't worry, I'm going to make another fanfic with Jack x Rose but some stuff actually most stuff will be different. So if you read my other fanfic in the future please don't be confused with this story with that.**

**Thank you for reading this! ~ RandomnessRulesMe**


End file.
